A Matter of Convenience
by Marianne Bennet
Summary: In the episode Tales of Ba Sing Se, Azula was sadly left out. Here is her tale, a date with Jet. Jetzula indeed.


**A Matter of Convenience**

_A Jet-Azula Fan Fic by Elle Kitty_

Azula frowned at the merchant. "Why in the world would you think that I'd be interested in your cabbages?"

The cabbage merchant's lower lip quivered. "But cabbage is lovely and nutritious. Surely a Kyoshi Warrior like you would fully appreciate one of these rare specimens. Only 100 copper pieces for a pair. A most excellent bargain."

"And surely your business here in the city is thriving. I simply can't imagine what might become of you were you to be sent away. Far away," Azula smirked.

"No!" cried out the merchant desperately. "You don't understand! I have six seedling cabbages to care for! You couldn't!"

"What if, oh, let's say, the Earth King heard of you and your disgraceful haggling? Or constant complaints? I have the king's ear, you know." Azula tapped her own ear.

"I won't bother you again! I swear!" The cabbage merchant clutched her sleeve. "I'll- I'll stay out of the way! Just leave me to my cabbages! Please!"

Azula wrinkled her nose as she delicately picked his fingers off of her green sleeve. Sighing heavily, she said, "I'll forgive you this one time. But if you ever dare approach me again…" Azula shrugged.

The merchant nodded as if too terrified to speak. As he hurried away, pulling his cart behind him, revealed in the shadows was an attractive young man. Even Azula, usually stoic and assiduous in controlling her emotions and desires, immediately found him appealing. He looked up at her and Azula saw the glint of a smile in his tanned face, the hint of a challenge in his dark, intense eyes. Noticing her none too subtle gaze, he said, "Hey," and his grin widened.

"Hey," answered Azula in a high pitched voice she hardly recognized as her own. She coughed, feeling very conspicuous.

"I'm Jet," he said in a voice that promised nothing and yet meant everything.

"I'm-"she began and then stopped herself. She couldn't tell him her actual name! Azula was far too suspicious for even the most eccentric of outlandish names for Earth Kingdom children. She settled for the first name that came to mind. "I'm Mai."

"Mai," he said, and Azula felt lightheaded. "Means 'pretty', doesn't it? That's fitting." His gaze roomed over her with appreciation. Azula blushed. "And a Kyoshi Warrior too," he continued. "You're pretty close to the king, aren't you?"

The color rose in Azula's face. "Oh," she tried to laugh it off, "you heard."

Jet laughed too. "Relax. I think it's really impressive that you got that guy to leave you alone."

"Oh," said Azula, twirling a lock of her hair nervously. "Why- why thank you. I haven't seen much action lately. I guess you could say that I was getting a little- restless." She turned to the side and peeked through the curtain of her hair to see if Jet was still watching. He was.

"Well, if you're so 'restless', darling, I'll let you in on a secret." Azula's eyes flicked to his face as if suspecting him of mockery. She wasn't sure if she liked him calling her "Darling".

"What kind of secret?"

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "There's Fire Nation in the city."

His head was turned away from her face, so he didn't notice the way she instantly paled. Oh no, did they know about the "Kyoshi Warriors"? Nonetheless, despite her worries, Azula forced a spirited laugh. "Fire Nation? In here?"

The careless smile disappeared from Jet's face. "I'm sure of it. I saw one of them Firebend."

Worry rose in Azula's throat. "Who? Who did you see? Who are you talking about?" A tremor rose in her voice. Could she have come so far to fail so quickly? To be trumped by some common peasant on the street?

Jet mistook the quaver in her voice to be one of fear. He wrapped his arm around her and led her down the street. "Don't worry, darling, I'm going to do something about them. I promise."

"Shouldn't I tell the king first?" she asked. Of course, Azula had no such intention, but she wanted Jet's trust. This flirtation had turned from being a matter of simplicity to one of the upmost importance. If there were other Fire Nation in the city, they could monopolize her position. If the enemy he spoke of was herself… Azula's throat closed painfully. Better not think of that.

Jet shook his head and his grip around her waist tightened. "We've gotta have some proof first. Besides, they'd never listen to me. And I'd bet that they wouldn't listen to a Kyoshi Warrior unless she had a pretty good reason."

Azula peeped up at him roguishly. "And I'm thinking that you have just the reason one might need."

He laughed and Azula couldn't help but laugh with him. "I do have just the reason we need. Well, not exactly. As my friend says, an old man with a hot cup of tea isn't very incriminating."

Azula's natural suspicion awoke. "An old man," she repeated casually, "with a cup of tea, you say?"

Jet glared at her. "Don't you tell me that you think I'm crazy too."

"No, actually, I don't. In fact, I think quite the opposite. Tell me, did this… old man have any companions? Any at all?" Azula could hardly curb the enthusiasm from her voice.

He chuckled. "It's funny you ask that. Sure, there was. This one moody kid, about my age, with a big scar around one eye. See, I didn't think at first that they were firebenders because he-"

Azula was nearly quivering with excitement. "How old was he?" she asked sharply, interrupting Jet's reflection.

"About my age. Why?"

With a smile, she asked slyly, "And how old are you?"

He lashed a wicked grin. "Eighteen."

Liar. Azula didn't need her natural perception to know he lied. Zu-Zu, if it was indeed Zu-Zu he described, which it probably was, was sixteen. Or was it seventeen? Did it matter? However, she could hardly blame Jet for lying about his age. She was about to do the same. Besides, although she was sure that her connections to the king was part of the attraction, she needed more to keep Jet intrigued.

"How old are you?" Jet's voice cut into her line of thought.

"Sixteen." He knew she lied. Azula could see it in his cocky grin. And she saw that he didn't care. "And I'm free tonight. Lucky you. D'you want to go and- you know-"

"Take a look at those firebenders?" finished Jet hopefully. "I could get you in. I could probably get you anywhere." His voice filled with admiration.

They must have been destined to work together, Azula decided. She couldn't think of a better way to spend a night than tracking her errant brother with a cute guy at her side.

"And where exactly are these firebenders?" asked Azula as they sat down together on an empty doorstep.

"They work in a tea house," answered Jet, unable to keep the disgust from his voice.

No wonder, thought Azula, thinking of her uncle's primary interests. She also found that she too could not withhold the revulsion from her voice as she repeated, "A tea house?" Tearoh indeed, she thought blithely.

Jet smiled. "Convenient, huh? We can go in for a cup of tea, you tell me if you recognize one of them, we tell the king and we've got them locked up. Whaddaya say? You, me, two firebenders incarcerated, it could be like a date."

Yes, it could, but something troubled Azula's mind. Something she had never had cause to worry about before. Something Jet would not have conceived of. What if pathetic little Zu-Zu recognized her? But she looked into Jet's hopeful eyes and felt his arm around her waist. And she felt herself relent. Besides, who could resist that winning smile?

"Yes, she said and felt happiness engulf her. "Yes, it's a date."

She saw his smug smile and realized that girls usually didn't refuse him. "Great. Might you at the palace steps at eight?"

"Sure," she tried to say as casually as he, but her face broke into a grin.

He walked across the street and leapt onto the slowly departing train. He waved at her and she waved back.

As soon as he was out of sight, Azula set off down the street. Wearing a smile, she thought of how nice it was not to have to be so formal and untouchable. It would be nice to spend more time like this, if she were not a princess undercover with plenty of work to do.

.:Palace, the "Kyoshi Warriors'" Bedchambers:.

"You didn't," said Ty Lee in a delighted voice.

"I should say that I did," replied Azula, utterly satisfied with herself. In an hour, but one hour, Jet would be waiting for her just outside. An hour. That didn't give them much time.

Ty Lee smiled. "You have to let me do your make-up," she gushed. "And- well, what are you to wear?"

"I did some shopping of my own."

Ty Lee walked over to the nearby bed, where the outfit lay at the ready. "Very nice," she murmured. "That deep green will look gorgeous with your hair. You are going to wear your hair down, right? Beautiful dress, where'd you get it?" Before Azula could reply, she plowed on.

"Love the gold trim, adore the hair clip, sorry, but I detest that cheesy gold make-up. You'll just have to borrow some of mine. And, uh, Azula, what's up with the low neckline?"

Azula blushed. "I- well, yeah- it was on sale," she finished lamely.

Ty Lee giggled. "Where are you going anyway?"

"A teahouse." Ty Lee looked skeptical. "Zu-Zu's teahouse," Azula clarified.

Ty Lee clapped a hand over her mouth and looked around as if to check if Mai was nearby. "Zuko? What's he doing here?"

"That's what I'm going to find out."

"But what are you thinking? What if he recognizes you?"

"What am I thinking? I'm thinking that I'm going to catch two traitors in one fell swoop!"

Azula turned away and sat down at the mirror, staring at her reflection. With a sigh, Ty Lee picked up a brush and dragged it through Azula's hair. "At least you finally like a guy."

Azula looked at her hands. "I don't know why you say that. This is a matter of convenience. Not a thing other." But even Azula could see her own telltale blush in the mirror.

.:Palace Steps:.

Jet was waiting when she arrived. "You know, you look great in this light."

"Only in this light?" inquired Azula teasingly.

"Well, you do look great. Of course, you'd look great anywhere."

Azula smiled, feeling coquettish.

"Ready for our date?" he asked, putting his arm around her waist once again. "You do look really beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

Azula turned her head. "Oh," she said nonchalantly, "oh, that." She smiled as if noting his compliment and yet refusing to acknowledge it.

"_Aren't you the least bit interested in where we're going?' he challenged._

"But I already know. Don't I?"

"Remind me again."

She laughed. "We're on strictly professional business as is merited between a Kyoshi warrior and a civilian," she teased.

"Well, I wouldn't say 'strictly professional'."

They reached the teahouse. "This is it?" asked a shocked Azula.

Shrugging, Jet answered, "Don't hold it against me. I would have taken you to a nicer place, only I doubt that there's one with Fire Nation in residence." He sounded a little offended.

Azula gently touched his arm. "Relax. I was only surprised at how close it was to the palace."

Jet's face darkened. "Yeah, I think some soldiers decided that they liked the tea and had them move up here to be closer to the palace. Interesting, eh?"

"Very," said Azula, slipping her arm through his.

Once inside, they were greeted by a stocky, dark haired waitress and led to a corner table. Azula checked her nails as Jet contemplated the menu. The waitress returned.

"Can I get you a cup of tea?" she asked Jet, eyelashes fluttering. "On the house, if you like."

Azula felt the heat rise to her face. How dare some commoner come and flirt with her date? She had the tempting urge to blast the woman's head off. But she had to keep up appearance for _everyone's _ sake.

"Actually," said Azula sweetly. "We were hoping that a… friend of ours could be our waiter. D'you think you could send him out?" She smiled her prettiest smile at Jet.

The waitress leaned across the table to hand Azula a menu, leaned so far over that her gaping neckline was practically in Jet's face. Azula glanced at Jet to see if he was as outraged as she, but he was casual, almost comfortable with this flirt's blatant display. She felt her palms tingle with suppressed heat.

"Of course I'd be _delighted _to hook you up with your friend," she purred, glancing between Jet and Azula. "That is, if I knew who he was."

"Oh, Jet here knows," said Azula, surprisingly cordial. "Of course, I know that _you'd _be _delighted _to go and fetch him for us." She waved her hand.

Jet's eyes flashed with amusement. "His name's Li. His uncle, the owner, calls him Junior."

Azula couldn't help but snicker. Of course, she probably should have been worried about Zuko recognizing her, but Ty Lee had caked so much make-up onto her face that she would be surprised if Zuko even suspected a slight resemblance.

The waitress straightened. " Oh… _him_," she said, her voice a mix of disgust and unwilling admiration. "He's out on some date. With some girl." She sounded almost jealous. Azula wondered if Zuko had turned her down once. Or maybe twice.

"His uncle then," said Azula.

"He's gone too. Went out towards the walls this morning with a picnic basket and hasn't come back since. You could go and look for one of them. Leave your boyfriend for a sec or two." She leered at Jet. He cockily looked her over.

Azula flushed. "He is _not _my boyfriend," she snapped.

The waitress rolled her eyes. "Well since your favorites aren't here, I guess you'll have to do with little ol' me," she commented and then whisked away to get their tea.

Jet regarded Azula curiously. "She's a nice girl. Really, she is," he said and laughed at Azula's answering scowl.

"I'm sure you'd know," she muttered coldly.

His hand caught hers. "Don't worry about it. I'd hate for you to think of her as a rival."

She stole a glance at him to see if he was serious. Seeing that he was, she said, "Too bad those two weren't here."

He chuckled. "Guess we'll just have to find another way to amuse ourselves."

"D'you think we could leave?" she suggested. "Go somewhere… else?"

His eyes danced at her suggestion. "Sure. Shall we?"

He tossed some money onto the table to join the check and then scrawled his name on the paper. "Wait," said Azula deviously as he turned to leave. She picked up the check and kissed it, leaving a red print of her lips for the waitress to discover.

Looping his arm around hers, he asked, "D'you really have that much make-up on?"

"My friend is eccentric with the stuff." Laughing, they departed into the descending rain.

.:Ba Sing Se Streets:.

They walked together through the rain. People hurried home around them, but they kept up a slow steady pace. Soon, Azula's hair and dress were drenched and most of her make-up was gone, rubbed off onto her sleeve. She smiled up at Jet and he took her chin in his hand and kissed her lightly, softly.

Azula was conflicted. As much as she truly liked Jet, she knew they couldn't be together. Never. So, with this heavy thought in mind, she pushed him away. "Take me home please," she whispered. "Back to the palace."

He didn't answer, only turned around with her and started walking. Azula rubbed more of her make-up off as she got sick of the stuff. She didn't look up from the ground the whole way home. And because of this, she didn't notice when Jet bumped into someone in the rain.

"Watch it," Jet snarled at the stranger.

"You watch it," the stranger replied and Azula's heart jumped as she recognized the voice. She looked up, just once.

Zuko.

Not knowing quite of what to do in such a situation, knowing that he could recognize her with the make-up off, she took off into a run, not stopping until she was one the very steps of the palace.

"Mai!" called out Jet as he caught up. "Mai, what happened?" He tried to take her in his arms but Azula pushed him away.

"Stop it Jet! I told you no! We can't be together."

"Why not?" he asked, confused.

Azula tried her hardest not to cry as she chose the reason that would hurt him the most. "Because- because we can't! Don't you get it? We can't be together because you are some common ruffian from the streets, and I am a Kyoshi Warrior! We can't be together and we never will because you are a nobody and I am not!!"

She turned and ran up the stairs, wishing that he would run after her and stop her, tell her that he wasn't a nobody and that they had every right to be together. But he didn't. He let her go.

.:Iroh's Teahouse:.

Zuko fell into a chair. "Uncle, I think I'm going insane!" he complained. "I thought I just saw Azula out there in the rain! And she was out on a _date_!! That's impossible! Who'd date Azula!"

Iroh smiled. "Ah, Azula on a date. What an idea. How unthinkable! But then again, love always seems to blossom at this time of year."

Finding this to be of no help, Zuko shut himself in his room.

.:Ba Sing Se Throne Room:.

Azula had done it. She had won. Now, sitting in the throne of the king, she greeted a nervous Ty Lee.

"Ty Lee. What a surprise. What is it?"

Ty Lee shuffled from foot to foot. "You know that Jet guy you went out with?" she began hesitantly.

Highly conscious of Zuko at her side, listening, Azula said, "Of course. What about him?" Her eyes narrowed.

"He's dead. Long Feng killed him."

_Dead?_ The word echoed through Azula's mind. The only boy she'd ever cared for… dead. She felt like crying like a child. But she didn't.

Instead, she replied coolly, "Oh. He was only a matter of convenience."

But when she ordered Long Feng to be executed as a traitor, it was with more personal intentions in mind.

End.


End file.
